A Broken Hearts Dream
by Faieryluv
Summary: Hello, This story is my own inspired by the original Kingdom Hearts Series. The idea has been floating in my head non stop bugging me until it was written like most of my stories. It's not finished quite yet but I would like to hear opinions from fans of the game. A Broken Hearts Dream is about a pink haired girl setting off to a school for keyblade wielders. I hope you enjoy!


Running through a field a 14 year old girl with short pink hair and brown eyes stops to see the moon appearing 15 times its regular size with an orange hue. A meteor shower occurs and stars fall from the sky as planets float by. Looking at the sky she gets a strange feeling like she's going to be pulled in the abyss and never come down. Suddenly the shooting stars cascade into rain droplets splattering her face and the sun disappears behind the edge of the moon plunging the world into darkness causing the mountains and ground to vanish as she flies into the firmament separating in two watching her other self, drift peacefully away.

She lands in a desert wasteland, nighttime clouds parted as a huge pillar of light descends stars spiraling from all directions, it hits the ground miles ahead exploding brightly before turning into a rushing body of water hurtling towards her. She closes her eyes bracing for the impact. She opens her eyes now floating in water that slowly fade as droplets change into rusty orange clouds below her in a dusk sky. Falling from the sky she looks up and sees a silhouette of a huge castle among the fog. Zooming past the fortress she suddenly realizes she's standing on a reverse reflection of the sky and floating castle as if a window lay below her.

Looking up she sees a blond haired young man standing on a grassy hill with the wind flying by. He turns looking at her smiling as the sun moves behind him half of his face in shadow. She steps towards him but the ground cracks and pieces of earth float away separating into two platforms, hers crumbles and she falls watching him get further away. The darkness swallows her in plunging her into the ocean slowly descending Diving to her Heart before landing softly on the ocean floor that bursts into orbs of light revealing a laminated stained glass pattern of a beautiful landscape in shades of blue.

Entering the dark room she makes her way to the center. Six inner circles above the scene depict elaborate flowers with cosmic bodies. _"On this journey you will be faced with many obstacles." _Unexpectedly three shimmering doors about 3 feet tall appear before her. _"Choose a path however decide wisely, the incorrect doors lead to eternal unconsciousness and the other has laid your destiny." _She approaches the doors and runs her fingers along the elaborate engraving on the middle door before getting on her hands and knees as Arukas places her hand on the cool handle turning it in a swift motion. A still air leaks through gazing on the other side of the darkness.

Suddenly a distant whoosh comes from behind and she realizes she's being followed by a floating dark figure with yellow round eyes wearing a black jumpsuit purplish fog coming out through its hands and feet. Then in another whoosh it disappears back into the abyss. _"Don't be afraid and step forward. Look within yourself and find the truth." _Ignoring the creature she continues within.

Emerging in the second station the landscape on the pillar is shaded green with hints of yellow. figure grabs her arm pulling her away from the center and it transforms, the jumpsuit falls off revealing the real creature as more beings appear like it. Black limber body with long skeletal arms and legs A flash of light shines behind her as a set of floating stained glass platforms suddenly appear in sequence twisting up into the empty darkness ahead of her.

Running away from them halfway up the steps Arukas realizes more of those dark beings appear under the stairs and from the surrounding blackness. They sluggishly approach her crawling as they swipe their sharp claws at her. She tries to run away from them hoping the stairs will lead her to safety when a light finally breaks through.

On the third station the scene is vibrant orange as more creepy humanoid heartless attack then a huge one arrives with pointy antennas sprouting from its back. _"Do you have what it takes to defeat the darkness in your heart?"_ The voice addressed her. It starts zapping and tries smacking her with its appendages swooping by she dodges the attacks running and jumping out of its way.

When she thought there would be no end to this dream a ray of bright light appears before her taking the shape of a twisted ramus with pink blossom buds blooming along the keyblade in her hands the handle is shaped of a soft pink heart spiraling at the curve below a smaller pale yellow heart and attached below the handle was a silver link holding a bloomed rosy flower keychain. _"With this Sacred Dream You will have to prove it,"_ said the voice. With every flow through the air releases a cascade of falling petals and defeats it as it turns into darkness cloud picking up winds that engulfs everything and it pulls her in.

She woke remembering she got to a platform where other students her age or older are waiting for a bus or a train to arrive and transport them to an academy campus. At the nearby tavern she sits on a high stool listening to a group of girls in the booth next to her talk about the trip they're going to take.

They're all dressed in white uniform and elegant hats with a thin veil on the side. Arukas however was not wearing such clothes. She wore a pink skirt with a series of black belts around her waist, three looping slackly attached to the main sash. A peacock blue vest with honey yellow trim and large zipper rests over a short sleeved shirt and a brown hoodie sewn at the vest hangs over her back. Her sneakers are light brown laced up with a dark border over the tipped slope and a zipper on the side.

Suddenly a tall older woman walks towards them and says that the van is ready to leave so they must hurry to catch it.

After it appears and everyone go in, when they entered the van which looked like a small grey school bus with the van sliding door. The interior was brightly lit with cabins in sections containing two rows of light blue seats facing each other decorated in elegant stitching and along the walls a lighter blue panel runs along the side under a window.

The group consisted of boys and girls though there were a few with different white uniforms were chaperoning. Then there was a sweet girl with the pink hair she was shorter than the other girls and she was Arukas, she sat in the middle cabin facing forward next to the window watching as the transporter filled every seat so it began the journey.

The ride was so smooth it felt like they weren't moving at all unless a window was open or the transporter turned. After a while the staff brought snacks and at one point there was a girl a few rows in front of Arukas who seemed distraught about something however she was trying not to make a big deal about it. From what she could hear a staff member brought bags for her saying that her mother forgot to give them to her, so she called her mother and said she shouldn't have given her extra bags because her master would get mad due to a limited baggage policy yet she was able to keep her bags.

Masters is what the professors were called as well as the dorm keepers and she hoped she wouldn't get the same master as she did especially if they'd get mad over something so insignificant.

"Wow, her master must be pretty strict." said a boy walking in her cabin.

"Yeah I'm glad mine's not that bad." another boy commented after the other taking a seat.

"You don't need to look so worried, most masters aren't like that. I'm Hanume and this is my friend Jīxuě."

"I'm Arukas." she replied. Hanume has brown with violet highlights straight hair wore sash holding slender blue jeans belted tunic over grey vest, black gloves and purple sneakers and is younger than Jīxuě having plum purple hair with bangs over his eye, midnight blue top under red belts horizontally across his chest sewn onto a black vest, black baggy zipper cargo pants his boots are dark blue and black wristband on his arms.

Hanume talked to Arukas about the school, the masters, and his dream to be a keyblade master. They've never been there before and are excited to go even though Jīxuě didn't show it and stayed silent most of the time.

They rode on the van for a few miles only to stop again as the sky turned grey and rain starts to fall. The tall woman from earlier stands up gathering attention from the others who instructs them that they can leave the van to stretch but not go too far for the reason that these grounds are haunted by free and lost spirits so she recommended that they apply their veils recommending half way so they can see the spirits and avoid them even though they are harmless they prefer not to be disturbed.

Everyone in the van got out and did what she told them, Jīxuě stayed close as Arukas walked with her small group of friends helping each other assembling the veils. Hanume was helping Arukas with her covering until a large group of students bumped into him as he falls to the ground pulling on Arukas' curtain all the way so that they're overlapping each other and collides into her.

Arukas expected to fall to the ground but felt she bumped into something as she stood frozen with a frightened expression on her face. "Hey, are you okay?" Hanume called out to her. She finally found her voice and gave a terrified scream, "what's wrong with you? What are you screaming at there's nothing there." another mean girl said but all she could do was stare at the invisible spirit. Jīxuě walked up to her standing between her and the horrible entity that had her scared.

It was a tall dark figure with red glowing eyes that stared back at her as its cape wisped silently through the soft breeze, and it wore a hood that only allowed the teeth from a skull to show in the outside light. Its presence made Arukas so uncomfortable she was eager to unleash something fierce upon it. Then the dark figure walked around her and continued on its path still keeping its gaze on her until it was out of sight, she kept on watching even after it departed until one of the chaperones called her.

"Did you see that? It was a horrible entity that freaked me out so bad!" She said after she snapped out of it.

"No we didn't see a spirit in front of you, there wasn't anything there." Jīxuě helps them up and they walk to the van once the woman called for the journey to continue.

After more traveling they arrived at the campus. It was a huge one building with many levels rising to the sky. Before they stepped out of the transporter one of the staff gave everyone a piece of paper that had a letter and a number, Arukas' read L 324. She didn't know what that meant and Jīxuě said the people in the front desk will tell us and he pointed to the front doors that showed transparently a desk with three people behind.

The students were lead to a large room capable of accommodating all students and masters

Once every student arrived the masters approached their group and introduced themselves. Arukas, Jīxuě, and Hanume's master was a tall young man with brown blond spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue coat with black belts across his chest aligned with silver trimming. His gloves and boots mimic the same style.

"Good afternoon students, I am Master Buveanin. I'm humbled to welcome you all to Vesper Crux Academy where I will teach you everything you need to know about unlocking your true potential in your hearts that connect to your keyblade." He outreaches his hand and in orbs of light summons his keyblade. "Tonight when you reach your dorms remember your keyblade is the key to enter your room, only used once in order to obtain data from the user and occupant to recognize you in the future. At the door there is a key pad, all you need to do is tap it with your keyblade and it'll open. Tomorrow I'll look forward to seeing you at the first day of classes. Until then please enjoy yourselves to whatever the castle has to offer."

Jīxuě and Hanume showed Arukas what their papers said and they were different from hers which disappointed her because while they had different letters and numbers they were closer together than they were to hers. They approached the desk first and they told Arukas to go to section L of the building marked by postings throughout and her room number is 324. Stepping through the turning device and looked at the mall like setting of the university. This section had to be like a central hub of the building where students can come to gather and shop through the stores and get food either in restaurants or grocery stores. Arukas followed the signs discovering that the section was nearly at the top of the building so she takes an elevator to get there and continued walking. Finally she found the hall way where she was to stay, the walls were a dark red and brown doors with lanterns on the side of every door.

At the end of the day she found her room taps her keyblade onto the key pad dinging once the process was done. Before she entered her room a man next door opens his room with a keyblade mounted on his back dark blue and shimmering what looked like dark arrows and the handle like a bow trigger. He was tall with a dark hood hiding his black hair as long bangs cover his black framed glasses. He wore black sneakers with white trim and dark gray jeans ripped held by a belt and faded at the knees and legs. Around his waist were light gray belts crossed over as part of the strap hangs sideward. A red and black piece of cloth around the collar hides most of the dark sleeveless shirt exposing his shoulders similar red and black cloths are tied around his wrist. The mysterious figure steps in his room without a word.

She opened the door to reveal a bed against the left wall the same colored red as the hallway outside, a window in between the bed and a desk to the right with a computer and a spinning chair on wheels, beside the desk was the closet that had my bags already delivered and an empty stand for personal possessions, and a regular chair beside it, the bathroom was beyond the left wall where the bed was. She checked out the computer that had all the programs she's familiar with and she was happy to be here and looked forward to her classes. After she got settled in she wanted to explore the building and halls. She left the room and walked past the door that was to the right of hers and felt like something weird and dark was beyond the door and it wasn't good. It was that guy's room who has the bowlike keyblade.

Outside she explores the shops around the castle and finds a charming teahouse one of the employees Liltun a blond young man explains his interests for tea and offers which are bestselling.

Arukas was almost late for her first day of class. Bursting through the door she was surprised to see on every desk a full plate of food. Master Buveanin allowed everyone to eat the delicious meal of mashed potatoes, a biscuit, and pieces of chicken. However when she took a bite of the biscuit she was disappointed that it wasn't buttery warm or crispy outside and light fluffy inside. It was bland and unappealing. Other students felt the same way, and then Master Buveanin began his lesson talking about magic and different types and what they can do. It was then he admitted to his students that they were eating intestines and organs of an animal. Everyone was revolted and immediately stopped eating. From there he continued his lecture on illusions demonstrating the many ways to trick an opponent's senses. He could have altered the taste but he thought it would be wrong for them to continue without really knowing what they ate.

A dark haired man entered the room and with Master Buveanin they lead the students to a building on a room secretly hidden. Half of the room was separated by a glass window with only one light overhead in the center of each. The walls were dark even with the light on Arukas sensed that the darkness of the walls is portals.

Master Buveanin instructed some of the students of a certain age to go through the glass doors, and somehow Arukas got stuck in the crowd making their way in the room where suddenly strange humanoid figures appeared lined up against the walls only in that room. Master Buveanin instructed everyone to sit in the middle venter in a low voice but Arukas hid behind the assistant hoping to sneak out. He began to talk which then the figures moved and gathered around the students, one frightened girl screamed when one got too close to her and it bit her neck with shiny metal teeth that scared the students even more screaming and panic as the figured kept biting their necks zapping and sparks shooting.

Arukas avoids them the best she can staring in horror as the assistant realizes she's not supposed to be included here and asks "why is she here?" Master Buveanin sees her adding she's not supposed to be participating in this exercise. She has no ties to the events.

She then realized their teeth shocked them with electricity. Suddenly the screaming stopped with just soft cries and whispered wines as the figures returned to the walls. Master Buveanin circles his students stopping at a corner and shouts GO as if sending half of the hoard of humanoid figures to attack some of the students, screaming, Arukas backs to the door finally and bumps into one of the figures, she screams involuntarily knowing it would attack biting her shoulder a shock wave spreading through her body as she collapse on the floor.

The assistant checks on her helping to her feel and through the door her friends lead her to the group wondering what's going on in there because nothing can be seen through the glass that's scaring the students. She tells them what she saw and seeing no humanoid figures like they said it was suspected to be another lesson on illusions.

For the rest of the session the assistant tool place of Master Buveanin, still unleashing his abilities in a not so horrific teaching lesson. Before class was dismissed he told the younger students his time with the older students will hopefully have no effect on their future, he is preparing them for an unavoidable destiny that has been put on them and he is sure the young destinies will have a different path. Arukas thinks about the dreams she's been having and the same young man in them who constantly visits remembering the dreams of him wondering who he is.

Master Buveanin and his assistant were surprised at how fast Arukas knew the creatures are attracted to loud noises and attack, it wasn't until she left that others saw the connection and they were harmed in no way possible. Even she didn't know so Master Buveanin warns them that thought they were illusions monsters like that actually do exist and to use caution in the outside world.

While investigating a hidden room after Liuderkology Arukas, Jīxuě, and Hanume discuss their experiences so far when out of nowhere a small black fuzz ball with glowing eyes falls from the ceiling landing on Arukas' foot before it rolls away. Arukas felt numb and suddenly collapses to the ground unable to move or speak leaving her eyes partly open through the haze Jīxuě shouts and unexpectedly dashes away at something shouting threats at someone to stop until his voice was too far to be heard. Then Hanume finds the fuzz ball that made her faint and catches it in a jar with paper underneath. Jīxuě returns angry that the person got away. Hanume shows him the creature and he carries Arukas to see their master.

Kaji a girl with copper hair and her teacher Master Ignis a young woman with long orangey red hair was there after Kaji jumped off a ledge and injuring herself with friends she's at his study with Arukas. Master Buveanin examines the creature and says they are usually harmless however in large numbers it's a pain to get rid of and you rarely see one alone. Jīxuě mentions the hooded figure that ran away and Master Buveanin expresses a silent concern. He opens the jar summoning his keyblade and lightly tapped it on the heartless squeaking before it's engulfed in a heart shaped light and bursts to dust.

Arukas finally can move as they return to their dorms for the day. Kaji offers her form room together with all the weird stuff happening if she wants. Arukas declines assuring she'll be fine. After settling in the same dark presence earlier stood beyond her door. Despite every signal in her mind ordering her to stay as far away from it as possible for once she ignore them tried her best to. Cautiously creeping towards the door she places a hand on the wood structure listening and feeling the cause of the negativity. For what felt like hours lasted minutes making a brief connection before a large group of students noisily make their way through the halls as the figure leaves and enters his dorm next to hers. Later she things about the connection and the words I'm sorry came and she says in a raised voice I know it was you facing the room and said you tried to kill me. Then his voice comes and says it wasn't meant for you angrily and the connection leaves.

At the end of the day Arukas returns to her dorm when suddenly something rushes behind her in a dark hood covering her mouth forcing its way inside, and kicks the door closed behind them. She summons her flowerblade but the figure kicks it off her hand and away from her reach.

"So you're the one they're calling the sweet heart of light," he says. "I'm Naitsabes the one who lives in the dorm next to you. I will warn you that someone knows about you and why you're at the academy. So you better to be careful because they will use you to get what they want and they will stop you." He pushes her to the ground and runs away. She's left wondering how his dark energy couldn't be felt like before.

The worlds are in danger infested with heartless. A large blue mist appears overhead. The whole night sky fills with shooting stars bright like fireballs coming from it. The masters allow older students to travel and train their skills and help the worlds. Arukas asks permission to leave and find Sabrym with friends from a vague constant dream. He asks for the consent of the headmaster and approves her request while sending homework and assignments.

After getting permission from Master Buveanin to leave the school Arukas and her friends go to the shops to get supplies for the journey, Arukas goes back to the tea house, happy to see Liltun working today. She tells him that she'll be leaving to visit some worlds. He's happy yet sad that he won't see her on school grounds. So she says she would like to take some tea with her and she made something for him which is something she doesn't really do often. Reaching in her bag she pulls out a ribbon chain with all kinds of beads and charms threaded attached to a small ceramic pink flower, almost exact to her keychain. He sounded surprised thinking that she took it from her actual flowerblade. She assures him that she made it for him. He takes it now no matter how far she is a piece of her will be close. He says he must make something for her now. He asks his manager if he could take Arukas to the back storage. He agrees and lets her through the counter and through a door, the scents of all the herbs and spices whipping at her face as they enter a narrow hallway with shelves of stacked containers of everything needed to make any tea. Grabbing what seemed like random containers one by one to make a special tea. She watches and smells the contents as he mixes them, cutting, and crushing various ingredients.

When he's done he puts them in a sealed bag and in a small red container. She thanks him and was about to take it until he pulls it away and says. "Are you still going to buy the other teas? If you are I can also give them to you at a discount of 60% off."

Taken aback Arukas refuses the offer concerned that his manager would get mad at him. He insists that he won't be mad and he'll work ten times harder hoping for her safe return. She almost couldn't believe it and thankfully took the tea he made and they left the storage room.

She pays for the rest of the tea requested in a decorated box with the company's logo. Almost not wanting to leave and say her farewells. Strings tie them together.

Arukas goes her way to meet the others then stops seeing a box and the edge of the roof thinking about climbing up to see the campus view. Reaching the ledge was easy however she slipped pulling herself up dangling with one hand. She was too high to let go and land safely and was about to try again until a voice said "Need a hand?" she looks up to see the guy who lives next door to her. His hood was down revealing short black hair over his left eye and black framed glasses. She gives him her hand and he pulls her up.

She summons her keyblade to attack him but he doesn't want to fight and he calls her sweetheart. She tells him not to call her that and says her name. He already knows it and tells her that since day one he's been following Destiny's Path and no matter what he does he always runs into her as if they're meant to be together. His lips thin biting the bottom as he leans close to her.

She says "Get real," and shoves him away as he bursts laughing.

She leaves to meet her friends in the center fountain to go to the worlds. On her travels she inspects the red container opening it slightly to smell the sweet and tart concoction unable to drink it right away so she uses the others.

Land of Wings

The first world they visit landing they hear nearby shouts for help, wondering what could be happening they investigate and see a boy surrounded by heartless. With their keyblades they defeat them easily. They boy thanks them introducing himself as Bellden and says he was with his friends until he slipped on a rock and got separated rolling in a ditch before he could get up those creatures appeared and chased him here.

Arukas offers to help find his friends again in case the heartless attack Bellden appreciates the help. Along the way he can't help but feel something different about them and asks if they're from a different world.

Hanume asks why

He replies their cloths are different and has never seen swords like those.

Jīxuě answers it's complicated.

Bellden continues saying his mother and father are from a different world but as king and queen they live here and sometimes take me there.

All three froze with shocked expressions nearly speechless in disbelief that he's a prince and his mother and father are king and queen.

Bellden wonders if they're ok and asks what's wrong.

Then his friends finally found him worried if he's ok.

He says he's fine thanks to his friends and asks not to be treated differently from anyone else just because he's a prince.

They apologize, saying that if anything bad happened to him the king and queen would be really upset.

He assures them that their parents would do the same with them. They smile and invite the others to go with them to a street festival. There they absorb all colors, sights and smells of food, products from artisans, and performances. Arukas notices two dark figures conversing among the crowd and gets a strange feeling.

She mentions them to Hanume and Jīxuě at that moment the figures see them and casually walk away together. They follow from a distance to the edge of the forest catching last words of accepting a deal. One disappears and the other turns and sees Arukas and Jīxuě and disappears with a dark portal that unleashes more heartless. They warn the people to get to safety though Bellden helps fight. Then a giant heartless appear.

Hanume and Jīxuě summon their keyblades as Arukas sees them for the first time. Hanume's Valiant Wave had two rings for a grip with a knot through each and the sides coming up to a point where the blade curves in the shape of an "S" then straightens at the point as an arrangement of three flips spread across the bends. Hanume shows great skills in use of magic even his accuracy alike is incredible.

Jīxuě's Downfall of Snow is completely silver on the blade parallel bars connected by a crisscross pattern inside thinner sky blue parallel bars. The teeth of the keyblade hold many crossed rods some positioned awkwardly at the edges while the guard takes shape of a pair of large curled white feathers with silver spirals on each side. With each swing and impact of the foe releases a trail of misty ice crystals.

In combat using defense Jīxuě gets carried away fighting heartless often leaving the group to fight one creature while they're left to fight large numbers surrounding them. Then when he returns he finishes the rest without even trying.

After they tell him about the people in the forest, worried he leaves to tell his parents. Arukas stays behind to tell her friends about Naitsabes' warning. They hope to figure out what he means.

On the night of an epic battle a warrior faces his enemy, a living person without a heart. The warrior is strong and noble his own heart made of gold. Stars shine brightly above the mountains.

"You may join me if you wish, but be warned if anyone stands in my way I'll corrupt their hearts." The stranger wishes to make the warrior like him and infect others with hearts to be consumed.

Silent Forest

Heartless are destroying a beautiful heart bridge. They defeat them just as a young couple Enitan and Fumnaya arrive sad to see their bridge ruined. Arukas and her friends feel empathetic and offer help.

While it gets fixed the young couple explains the story behind the bridge.

"Legend says there once was a noble fairy out in the forest when he saw a beautiful maiden fairy across his way. Their eyes meet and they instantly felt a strong connection between them. They tried to ignore the sensation but it was in vain they knew they had to be together." Fumnaya

"He built a bridge dedicating the day of the encounter to symbolize their love naming it by the first letters of their names. Now when two people meet near the bridge their love will be instant as if written in destiny." Enitan

The bridge is almost done and Arukas feels eyes on her and looks around to see a dark figure in a hood hiding behind the trees. She goes after it as Hanume and Jīxuě follow running into an empty clearing. A calm wind blows as red leaves from the trees rain down. Suddenly he appears shooting light beams with his keyblade. Arukas recognizes it as Naitsabes and she asks him "Naitsabes, what are you doing here? Can't you leave me alone?"

"You know this guy Arukas?" Hanume asks.

"Unfortunately I do. His dorm is next to mine." She replies.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm not here for you. I'm after Jīxuě." He points his keyblade at him. "You see, my master believes you're destined to work with us, he's convinced there is a great darkness within your heart and he wants it."

"I don't believe you!" Hanume shouts. "Jīxuě has been my closest friend for as long as I can remember. There's no way there is darkness in his heart!"

"Either way I'm not leaving unless you come with me. Embrace your foreseen destiny!" Naitsabes shoots glistening plasma shards from Eclipsed Capitulant Will that are blocked by Jīxuě's keyblade. Hanume quickly rushes to his side however Jīxuě gives him a stern glare.

"No Hanume, I must fight him alone." Jīxuě demanded. Confusion strikes across his face. Arukas rarely gets to hear his voice and was almost surprised to hear it. Naitsabes raises his keyblade and creates an invisible barrier among them. Hanume places his hands on the blockade anger and fear in his eyes and without a word retreats with Arukas as the fight continues.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" shouted Arukas. She looks at Hanume staring helplessly his hands in a tight fist.

"Jīxuě, it can't be true. Growing up at Harbor Atelier you taught me so much about sea animals and plants. Playing after school and watching the sun set behind boats sailing by from the steep hilled neck of land. Riding the trolley with me during the summer to the candy store miles up the mountain and buy the rare chocolates." He spins his keyblade up griping the handle ready to assist his friend and shouts. "Jīxuě don't let him take your heart!"

Their keyblades clash Naitsabes stands tall over the kneeling Jīxuě struggling to keep up. The path where they stepped disturbed the bed of leaves that continue to shower over the land. Jīxuě breathes heavily while Naitsabes gasps at a steady pace. Arukas couldn't stand another moment watching from the sideline, she decided that if they continue her and Hanume would rush in despite the specific request.

At that moment something hazy blasts from Jīxuě's keyblade that sends Naitsabes flying a few feet away, as he lands on the ground Jīxuě quickly dashes to him pinning him down with the teeth against him. Naitsabes falls limp on the foliage gazing up at the sky as Jīxuě stares hard down at him with narrow eyes his opponent avoids his eye contact. Then unexpectedly Naitsabes begins to relax his body as his attention still up above.

"That girl she's going to be in a lot of trouble if you don't help her."

"Don't change the subject, Naitsabes! You told Arukas someone is after her. Who are they, who are you're working for?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I'm not allowed to say." A dark portal appears behind him as he sinks away into the abyss closing behind.

They return and the bridge is finally restored. Fumnaya picks up a caterpillar on the rail admiring its beauty until it bites her making her feel cold to anyone who touches her and they feel cold to her so she tells Enitan to stay away from her but he won't and continues holding her until they both feel the warmth of their love.

Everything is back to normal but before they leave Arukas stands at the top of the bridge inspired by the legend to fine true love, however no one comes.

"It's better not to rush into love, and wait for it to find you." Hanume comforts her.

"He's right your love will come one day." Fumnaya adds. Arukas thanks them and feels better.

They parted ways from Enitan and Fumnaya but before they left the land Arukas feels a sudden tug on her arm and is surprised to see Jīxuě. pulls away to speak to her

"Arukas may I speak with you?" he asks her

He transforms going berserk screaming a loud high pitch whale becoming a psychotic maniac, stronger than the warrior ever anticipated. He calls for help using the magic of his sword a friend appears to help him as he continues summoning for help from all that is good. The hearts from his friends, the innocent, the will to protect them, and fight for them and finally a wish gave him a powerful ability. His sword glows and right before the stranger can unleash a deadly blow the sword releases the gathered energy on him resulting in turning him to stone and trapping him in a stone tomb.

Divest Castle

They arrive at a spooky castle by a graveyard at night, they decide to check the castle making their way a loud noise startles Arukas a voice nearby warning to stay away. Coming from above her she sees spirits hanging upside down from a tree. A man and woman shout warnings while another man tells them "Will you two be quiet, no one can see or hear you!"

The woman gets upset and shouts more to Arukas.

"Please stop yelling." Arukas tells the woman.

"Finally someone acknowledges us!" said the woman with delight.

"Are there any heartless around?" Arukas asks.

"A hear-what?" asks the man next to the woman.

"It's a creature that lives in the dark."

The spirits think to themselves for a bit before the other man answers "No, I don't think we've seen any."

"But there is something creepy that dwells in the house." The woman continued.

Arukas glances at Hanume and Jīxuě ahead of her investigating the surroundings and wave at her. She smiles and moves closer to the tree. "What lives in the castle?"

"Yes it is a creature that lives off of fear and will use it against you to consume your soul.

The woman is terrified of it. Arukas suspects it to be a heartless them asks "Why are you hanging upside down?"

A man says "It's a curse."

Then Hanume startles her from behind and asks if she's ok. She says yes and the woman sees him asking if he's her boyfriend and if he's not he can be hers. Arukas becomes embarrassed even though he can't see or hear them. She starts to walk to the castle eager to investigate it. Her and Hanume join Jīxuě and open the creaky gate.

Inside is dark and creepier than outside. All is too quiet only the sounds of their shows on the stone floor.

Suddenly the foyer echoes of a loud scream from a white sheet as a floating wooden chair rushes at them. It scares them summoning their keyblades until the sheet runs past them and starts attacking a gargoyle statue. The chair disintegrates and the sheet falls off revealing a timid guy. Seeing the broken chair he says, "How disappointing I guess the noise earlier was just the old castle."

Hanume cautiously taps him on the shoulder that makes him jump as he arms himself with the chair leg until he sees the young keyblade wielders.

He asks who they are and why they're here.

Arukas says they're looking for someone.

He says he's name is Mirrion there's no one here but me and it. Awkwardly he describes the creature the spirits mentioned and his hatred for it all three suspect a heartless and volunteer to get rid of it. He takes them to the dungeon entrance where it stays it appears as a jolly twinkling 7foot bear. He fund and hides and the heartless turns dark and separates the three in a dark corridor.

Arukas suddenly is surrounded by bees she attacks to get to the end of the hallway. Then the heartless reveals a Phobot reunited with Hanume and Jīxuě to defeat it.

Outside Naitsabes attacks again reminding Jīxuě of his darkness and his summons. He won't stop until he's brought. Jīxuě fights but Arukas and Hanume help, he leaves before being defeated.

They were about to leave but more heartless appear and hold Jīxuě and Hanume. A portal opens behind Arukas and humanoid heartless try to pull her in. she summons her keyblade Jīxuě catches it pulling her away but the heartless with him tries to enter his and Hanume's heart. Arukas tells him to let go but he won't even though he has to defeat his heartless to be released. Arukas is worried for her friends and wants to dismiss her keyblade but Jīxuě threatens her not to as the pain increases. She doesn't listen to him and is taken to the dark void as the heartless and everything vanishes.

Pieces of blank paper fly everywhere and he found it weird and wondered if they came from the stranger. His question was answered when he found letters inscribed on lose mounds of rock by the tomb. It read "For years I've tried finding a way to obtain my heart. All attempts have failed. My only option now is someone with a pure heart can save me from my prison."

Circus of Friendship

She is discovered by a group of cute friends rehearsing for a circus performance. They invite her to watch as they learn important lessons in friendship and teamwork. Arukas enjoys the play but is worried about her friends so they help her try to get her back. Phelan gives her a vintage antique key he said was given to him by a close friend of his. She asks if the key is special to him he should keep it. He says the key supposed to go to something but unfortunately he'd forgotten to what it opens. Hopefully Arukas can find it. She takes it from him and he asks if she'll comeback. She agrees and the bunny makes her promise on the key and she gains a new ability and they key with magical powers reunites her with Jīxuě and Hanume. She finally drinks the special red tea the Liltun made for her as something inside was telling her it's time to use it and absorb the power of friendship she's encountered so far.

Moved by the message the warrior and his friend gather the pieces and lay them together by the tomb and with magic from his sword he creates a shrine to the stranger with the stone coffin in the center.

Somnolence Bridge

Suddenly they're taken to a deserted badland where an ominous distant storm takes place, the dark clouds shield the astral stars lightning strikes the ground and thunder rolls through the mountains. Arukas recognizes it from her dreams as the setting of the epic battle between the stranger and warrior.

Naitsabes arrives but he doesn't want to fight and wants to help them. Hanume and Jīxuě don't believe him and don't trust him. Naitsabes explains his former master is Zetiver he left after knowing that he wanted to use the dark in me to convert me completely dark like his students Enokard and Avitherle. So he left and decides to help Arukas find this mysterious man.

There is a mound of unnatural formed rocks Arukas believes it's where he lies. The man in her dreams that's brought them together will now make him whole his light and dark. She tries to move the large bounders but they don't move. Naitsabes helps open it and a bright light shines through and his light and dark heart reunites with the body. The force is so strong Arukas shields her eyes unable to see through the rays slowly fades into darkness.

Opening her eyes Arukas finds herself in a dark void. Shimmering waving curtains of metallic mist swirl around metallic colors blending while she floats in her space. She realizes a flurry of wind rushing in all directions but the dark and light makes it hard to tell up from down.

Moments later through the mist a bright orb of light makes its way to her hands. "Arukas this is my heart that's been with you all this time. You freed me, I don't know how to express my gratitude you've given me more than anyone else."

"Please tell me your name."

"My name is Sabrym, until we meet again, Arukas." Overhead they hit a large body of water that instantly disappears his heart shattering like a glass sphere in her hands. She didn't want him to leave yet closing her hands around the pieces that pass through floating away in the aquatic realm. Still holding a grip she raises her hands to her chest and once again lets the abyss take her deeper into the water.

Arukas wakes in the hospital Hanume, Jīxuě, Master Buveanin, Kaji and Master Ignis wait by her side. She asks where Naitsabes is and Buveanin says he left right after he brought her here. Buveanin asks how she's doing and she says.

"Have you ever had a dream that felt so real you wish you could take an object and bring it back with you?" she extends her hand out in a fist and opens it revealing nothing.

Not long after Arukas gets released from care ward and looks out the window from the corridor thinking back on her journey unable to believe all the different worlds out there and in one of them Sabrym is somewhere the thought excites her to looking forward to meet him again.


End file.
